A Little Rebel
by petitprincess
Summary: Uasi is constantly abused and neglected from her father, her mother keeps telling her to "run", and she is isolated from her firends. Her life is a miserable hell. She wants it to go away. The only thing that keeps her intact are two green eyes in the Outlands. Sequel to A Little Roar. Please Read! Rated T for violence and cussing.


**A/N: Yeah, i'm very sorry for not updating lately, I've been busy...and lazy. It's mostly the latter, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that i'm finally putting up this sequel. I hope you guys like this as much as you like A Little Roar. This story will be told in Nala's and Uasi's P.O.V. I can't wait for you all to start trashing Nala, but you will feel bad for her. I swear it! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up very early in the morning, like my normal routine. I got out from underneath mama's foreleg, carefully crawled over the other lionesses, and made my way to the den's exit. I walked outside and looked up at the sky. The stars or the Great Kings were starting to fade and the sun was slowly rising. It was still pretty dark out, but this was the only way I really could enjoy life outside. Well, actually, life off of Pride Rock. I carefully climbed down the rocks off of Pride Rock and went for a walk. It was always rare for me to leave my home, my dad, King Simba, has always been strict about it. He tells me it's for my own good, but I feel it's more than that. I didn't want to ask him that though. Dad scares me a bit. He always stares at me like he hates me or something. He gives that same look to mama, but she tells me, "It's perfectly fine. He's just…hurting." What does that mean? What's making my dad hurt? She never answers me whenever I ask those questions. She said I'm too young. **I'm not young!** I'm nine months old; I think I would understand, right?

Anyway, I walked across the plain going towards the border. I wasn't exactly allowed to go near there, but I couldn't help it. It looks cool! But, it's a very long walk so I can't stay for a long time. I looked back and saw my home getting smaller; I also saw clumps of dead grass. I was getting closer. I got to a river that had very nasty looking water in there and above it there was a fallen dead tree. The other side was really foggy and scary. I never had the courage to go across the tree, mostly because I didn't know what was over there…well except-I saw two green eyes looking at me. That was him! I don't know his name but I've been meeting ever since I was 5 months. I smiled at him and the eyes dipped down a bit. I guess he nodded. The two eyes looked at the fallen tree. I knew what he wanted. I shook my head and it seemed like he was upset. He has wanted me to cross the log for a while know, but I've always said, "I can't."

I heard him sigh and I got a little sad. It's not my fault, I think. I don't know. I shouted, "I'm very sorry! But, I just can't! I'll get in trouble! You know what happens when I get in trouble."

I kind of whispered the last part. It always scared me whenever I talked about my dad's punishments. I always got scars; they reminded me what happened and what I did. The latest one dad gave me was a scar on my right eye. I don't really remember what happened, but I do know that the rest of pride held dad back. I also remember hitting the ground really hard and waking up with a bad headache. I wanted someone to comfort me that day, but dad refused for anyone to see or say anything to me. He didn't even talk to me, then again he rarely ever does. Someone clearing their throat made me jump; I looked at the green eyes and saw them look up. I followed them and saw a bright blue sky. At first I didn't get it, but then my eyes widened. I was gone for too long! Dad's definitely gonna punish me for this. I began sprinting away from the border, trying to get back home. I feel a little bit guilty for not saying goodbye, but he should understand why. I looked back, thinking maybe I should go and say bye. It wouldn't take too long, would it? As I was running, I hit something really hard and landed on my back. I shook my head and slowly looked up. I whimpered; I wished I stayed back in the den. My dad looked down at me, looking like he hated my guts right now. I got back up on my paws not looking away from dad. I said, "Good morning, daddy! How are you?"

"Good morning," he said in a scarily nice voice. He asked, "Where were you, Uasi?"

He was still being nice, but I know he didn't mean it. I walked past him with my head down and answered, "Just out for a…walk."

I yelped when I felt him pull my tail with his teeth. He lifted me up and carried me like that back home. He went kind of slow. All the blood rushed to my head and it started hurting really bad. I tried swinging to stop it, but dad gave me a warning growl, so I stopped. After what felt like hours, we made it… to the water hole? Why're we…oh no! I started twisting around, but stopped when he bit down harder on my tail. I whimpered in pain. He dropped me on my side and snarled, "**What were you doing!?**"

"I already told you!" I accidentally shouted at him. He hit my side really hard and I rolled towards the edge of the water. I tried to hold back tears, but what else was I supposed to do. I saw my reddish-brown fur get darker from blood; it caused me to cry harder…that was a mistake. Dad roared, "**STOP CRYING!**"

I held back a hiccup and just looked at him. He looked like he was waiting for something; he wanted me to tell the truth. I didn't want to get hurt anymore, I choked, "I-I-I'm s-sor-ra-ry. I know I've shouldn't have done it, b-b-but I just wanted to see him again. I wanted to see that p-place again. I'm sorry, d-daddy."

He turned his head away from me; his eyes were closed. Was he sad to? I slowly got up on shaky paws and patted his foreleg. I asked, "Are you okay, daddy?"

When he looked down at me, he roared and swatted at me again. This time I landed in the water. I didn't know how to swim, so it took a while for me to get out. I got back on land and started coughing to get the water out. I saw dad coming towards me and I just curled into a ball. My blue eyes looking up at his dangerous amber ones, it caused me to shake with fear. He grabbed me by the nape and started walking back home for real this time. I heard him say through his teeth, "People who are sorry are innocent. And you…are far from it." I held back my tears, not wanting to get hurt again. I don't understand. Why was he doing this to me?

Why do you hate me daddy?

* * *

**I felt so horrible typing this, I felt so bad for Uasi. She doesn't deserve to be treated this way! Also, what's up with those green eyes. Who do those belong to? Now, think about it, don't go with your first guess. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I felt like it didn't have as much emotion as it did with A Little Roar. What do you think? Should I continue? Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from TLK franchise. I only own Uasi.**


End file.
